ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Azia
The Dark Demoness of Hell is just one of the nicknames to describe the Hell born character better known as Azia. The daughter of Satan, she has made a huge impact on the industry since she arose in the summer of '05. Azia (birthdate unknown) is a Hell born professional wrestler and mixed-martial artist that has risen through the ranks and become one of the most dominate females in the industry today. Azia currently works for several different federations ranging from ESW on its Meltdown brand to CEW on its Terror Brand. Early life Born in the depths of Hell, Azia is a half-bred demon-child. By half-bred, this means that she was half-devil and half-angel, but her demonic nature quickly consumed her angelic nature given to her by her mother and quickly she was known as a forcible entity in her father's possession. A powerful child she was already: at only a few months old, yet she didn't understand her supernatural abilities until later in her life. She has one elder brother name Darkest Evil, who is essentially a carbon copy of her father, they were close but lashed out at each other for months at a time, leaving both of them scarred with markings amongst their body. Since their last lashing out they haven't spoken to each other since because DE was taken to earth to be adopted by a mortal family. At the tender age of 4, Azia was branded with the "666" upon her right forearm as well as the back of her neck, but these markings were not visible to the human eye. At 5, her father sent his brother to earth, with little Azia in his possession, she was placed upon the doorstep of an adoption agency, with a note attached to her,where she remained for 3 long years. The other children feared this new child; she was a lone child and never wanted to play with the other children. Her activities comprised of sitting in a corner and drawing demonic pictures that would appear in her head. The workers there were completely disturbed by the things they saw from this child that never slept, the drawings, the blank stare that she would give other children, the way that she rolled her eyes into her head for long periods of time, the way that she handled her anger, and also the ways that she handled her pain. She always felt cold, but she never made a sound, many that worked at the agency thought Azia was a mute or never got used to her new surroundings and many thought that being silent and never sleeping for those three years was just her nature. Azia never showed emotion on her face nor in her eyes, but it wasn't until one day when a small dog was brought to the agency where she was. The puppy had an injured hind leg and Azia had some fascination with it (probably because of its helplessness), never taking her eyes off of the dog, she walked over to the dog and got onto her knees in front of it; her eyes begain to glow a fiery blood red as she touched the dog slightly on its back, then all the rest was just clockwork as the dog exploded into flames in the instance after Azia touched it's fur. The workers tried to shield little Azia from seeing this, but she just removed the workers hand from her eyes and smiled as she watch the puppy suffer. Azia thought this was funny and invigorating, she had the workers fooled and they had no idea of the powers she possessed nor where she came from. After the incident, the social workers then wanted to get little Azia examined to see if she was mentally ill but just as a call was put out to come see Azia, she was adopted by a redneck family from Texas. Azia could tell that her silence would annoy her new family but still she stayed silent. From the time of 7 to 11 years of age, Azia was verbally and emotionally abused by her drug addicted mother and was sexually and mentally abused by her pimp and drunk of a father, but still Azia never said a word. Her parents kept her locked in a cage never feeding her, although she broke out of it many times, finally she was put in a cage surrounded by barbed wire; henceforth her love for it and the harming of flesh that it causes, she was only taken out to be abused, molested, raped, or for special occasions such as her birthday. It had been 3 months after her 11th birthday when Azia's adoptive father was about to beat her and rape her as he always did upon his return from 'work'. Azia was fed up and her eyes started to glow that fiery blood red once again. The police of the surrounding counties arrived as response to a call from a neighbor of a brutal homicide at the residence that Azia stayed in. It was indescribable what the police were witnessing inside the house, both Azia's mother and father had their throats slashed, but no sign of bruising along their necks and their organs removed with no sign of bruising along their skin, all the blood from their circulatory system was gone yet no trace of blood was in the house. Azia was found in the back yard, she had killed the family dog and was covered in its blood with a smile upon her face. She was also covered in dirt from the cage and almost turning to bones from the malnutrition and sarvation. She was taken to the juvenille detention facility where she was given something to eat as well as questioned as to how her parents died and why she had killed the dog, Azia said nothing but she smiled maniacally at each question as if it were an accomplishment. She was then taken to a mental facility where she stayed until she was 16, escaping the facility after killing half of its staff. She was caught 2 years later, a few weeks after her 18th birthday. She was returned to a maximum security mental facility where she was put under the care of Dr. Lucous Howard. It was under his care that she spoke her first words since she was brought to the mortal realm, the reason for this was because of the fact that Dr. Howard was indeed her father, Satan is his human form. Azia remained under Dr. Howard's care for about a year until he released her, also stating that wrestling could be her way of relinquishing her attempts at revenge upon the human race. She now resides in a resort mansion where everyone that enters never leaves. She sleeps in coffins during the day and comes out to play at night to roam the streets. Early career Azia's career started tn what was known as RPWF, quickly she made her mark, Soon she found a long lost love of hers that was once her best friend in Hell although he was a guardian. His name was that of Nerosis, Nero for short and he along with Azia became the power couple of the federation, taking on all comers as they went along their hell bent path of destruction. It was then on to SRW after the demise of RPWF, Where Nero was alreaady making an impact. She was involved in a faction called The Darkness with Nero, Sros and to a lesser extent Kane. Azia had left SRW for a month on a retreat to hell but when she came back, she told Nero that she was pregnant with their first child, a few weeks later they were engaged to be married. Azia even wrestle while she was pregnant, defending the women's championship on many occasions until she lost to Sandy Candy in late August of '05. The Darkness reigned supreme with Nero and Sros becoming the fedeeration's Tag Team Champions and Azia being their manager. After the birth of their first son Psiris, Nero and Azia were married and continued to reek havoc with Azia regaining her Women's Title and Nero and Sros dominating as a tag team. EWF was the next step. Azia became it's first Women's Champion. During their time in EWF, Azia and Nero had a falling out and were separated briefly. During this separation Nero was involved in the faction known as DX and started dating Lita, while Azia was in a faction called The Asian Inspiration and started dating another wrestler by the name of Viper. Somewhere in between those months that Azia and Nero were separated Azia became pregnant once more with another child. Psiris was then brought into the picture, who was now 8. In the weeks that folllowed, Azia gave birth to a second son, Etyma. This son was also Nero's and this caused Azia and Nero to confess the truth that their separation was a publicity stunt. Soon after that announcement was made EWF transformed into ESW, Extreme Suicidal Wrestling. Other companies followed after ESW, such as UCW, UWF, GRW, TUW, and more. The Present Azia was owner to X-treme International wrestling before its speedy demise; where she, her brother ironically and the co-owner, Hippie were the three most powerful and influential persons in the federation In Wrestling Signature Moves * Death Day Bomb * Dark Succession * Excellence of Execution * Till Death due us part * Walk of Death * Rest In Peace * Death Drop * 666 * Fallen Angel's Drop Move Descriptions Death Day Bomb-''' The opponent is lifted onto Azia's shoulders and slammed down sideways towards the mat in a sitout powerbomb motion. 'Dark Succession-' Usually done after the Death Day Bomb, Azia sits the opponent up and does a grapevine around their waist using her legs and then uses her arms to secure their head andarm. This move usually leads to a tapout 'Excellence of Execution-' An aerial maneuver off the top rope (not the turnbuckle, the actual rope) goes into a pin 'Til Death Do us part-' A Death Valley Driver attempt into a Titlt-A-Whirl DDT 'Walk of Death- ' Azia jumps up onto the top rope and walks along the rope like a tight walk, she jumps off the rope and armdrags the opponent into a spike DDT 'Rest In Peace- ' Tombstone Piledriver 'Death Drop- ' Super DVD off the top turnbuckle. '666- ' 619 'Fallen Angel's Drop- ' Brainbuster into a reverse RKO Theme Songs * Fuel by Metallica * Cemetery Gates by Pantera * Deathstar by Sevendust * Gasoline by Seether * Rompe by Daddy Yankee * Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry (in CEW) * Violence Fetish by Disturbed * MF2 by Criss Angel (current) * This Moment by Disturbed * Perfect Insanity by Disturbed (in XIW) * Inside the Fire by Disturbed (current) Titles and Accomplishments *'''Steel Ring X ** SRW Women's Champion (2-time) *'Role-Play Wrestling Federation' ** RPWF Women's Champion (1-time) *'Cyber Extreme Wrestling' ** CEW Women's Champion (1-time) *'United Wrestling Federation' ** UWF Women's Champion (1-time) ** Only woman to hold to Women's title ** Longest reigning champion period. *'Uncensored Championship Wrestling' ** UCW Tag Team Champion (1-time) Managers * Dr. Lucous Howard * Nero * Mililani Howard * Etyma Nicknames * The Dark Demoness of Hell * The Dark Enigma * Satan's Female Spawn * Empress of the Darkness Realm * Jeezebel * The Angelic Light (comes from her mother's side) Personal life * Although Azia resides on earth, she still visits the place where she was born * Azia has two sons, Psiris (19) and Etyma (10), and two daughters, Aniona (2) and Serena (7). Only three of her children are full blooded immortal, Serena however is her only half bred child. * Most things about Azia are unknown due to her lack of communication outside of her family. * Azia married Nerosis in the winter of 2005, three of Azia's four children are fathered by him. External links * Azia's myspace profile * Azia on Twitter Category:Wrestlers